Broken Heart
by purpletree22
Summary: AU of late S6. "I'm leaving Booth" 10 days were all that was left for their happily-ever-after wedding. But what happens when Brennan drops a bomb on Booth.


_**I would love to own Bones, but.. I don't... FOX do.. But I am a HUGE fan of Bones...even if we are all getting sick of the dragging storyline, the most recent episode gave me hope that just maybe, maybe B&B could become a couple by the end of the season.**_

_**wishin n hopin~~**_

**_anyways~~~_**

_**All R&R are greatly appreciated! **_

* * *

...

**Chapter 1: Something is Wrong.**

...

_Burn me down if that's how everything's gonna start_  
_With a flame from the heat off the look on your face_  
_On a day like today_  
_I could have made out every raindrop falling down_  
_On your head_  
_Now I fear that I may taste_  
_These tears rolling down my face_  
_And realize something is wrong_  
_With the light of the sun_  
_In the color of the sky_  
_With you and everyone_**  
**

**...**

**[..BB..]**

**...**

Temperance Brennan looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She had once again just woken up from a nightmare, just like the countless days before. She looked at herself consciously. She had definitely lost some weight and the dark circles under her unusually dull eyes stood up against her pale and clammy skin. Booth's grey FBI shirt hung against her small frame, the patches of the dark grey under her armpits and on her back made it look like she had just completed a 10km hike.

Maybe there was something wrong with her.

She hadn't suffered from any recent traumatic events that could have triggered the nightmares.

She hadn't change her diet or increased her activities (not including the sexual ones with Booth) that could explain her sudden loss of weight.

She was also consistently tired and was occasionally attacked by ongoing never-ending migraines...

Maybe there was something wrong with her, it could be the toll of the recent stress from the case, but it made no sense at all. Her past cases were sometimes harder than this and they didn't seem to have any impact on her daily life.

Ignoring every thought she had just made in the last 10 minutes, she slowly tip-toed out back in to the room where the love of her life was snoring away.

She wasn't going to ruin anything now, not when they were just beginning to fall in love and realizing the significance of each other in their lives, not when where everything seemed so perfect, not when they were set to marry in 10 days.

**...**

**[..BB..]**

**...**

He woke to the loud shrill of the Alarm clock. He knocked it over carelessly and turned over to his right side, only to find the space empty and cold. Slightly alarmed my her missing presence he shot up and walked clumsily, half awake into the kitchen. She sat on her couch legs crossed coffee mug in one hand the other resting against the arm rest. She seemed to be staring into blank space.

"Bones-" he whispered as he sat down next to her. She let go of the cold mug on the table and snuggled up next to him. "You're up early" he cuddled her up to his chest.

"hmm, I couldn't sleep." she rubbed her head softly against his chest and he kissed it gently.

"Was it the nightmares again? You should've woken me. Maybe there's something wrong? I mean you don't suddenly have nightmares all of a sudden."

"Hmm... I think it's just the stress from the recent Kate Shephard case. It was.. hard, you know?" she sounded so weak and vulnerable.

"I know Bones, we all know how close the case was."

"I just- how could her father do such a terrible thing to her? It's just irrational."

He thought that this was very unlike Bones to take a case so closely and emotionally. But then again the brutality of the murder ad shocked them all, _strangled, shot then burnt._

"But Bones, it's not like this is the first hard case we've had. Your not getting enough sleep, your losing weight which makes no sense at all as you don't skip meals anymore, and your mood swings are huge lately... wait? Could you be-" he sat her up and looked at her.

"What? No Booth. I can't be pregnant. I mean my cycles have been a little off, but they always go out of bang when I'm stressed."

"Out of wack Bones. Out of wack."

She ignored his comment and looked away towards the window.

"You know? How about we do something different tonight.."

"Like what?" she gazed up to his chocolate brown eyes.

He thought for a moment before replying, "How about we go to that Italian restaurant?"

"The one we where Ange went into labor in?"

"Yeah that one, we didn't get to try the food. Seriously, the food smelt and looked great, I was going to a bite out of it but suddenly Angela had to go into labor." She rolled her eyes at Booth. Suddenly she remembered something.

"Oh, and Booth there's a Broadway Musical on at 8.00 tonight-" before she could finish he broke in,

"A Broadway Musical Bones? Broadway Musical as in Broadway Musical?"

"Yes a Broadway Musical, do I need to spell that out for you?"

"Wow! Bones you made a joke! But your serious as in Broadway Musical right? I thought you didn't do theatrical events." he smiled with a goofy grin.

Ignoring his comment, "Angela said I should do something nice for you and I know you are more interested in baseball and football games, I thought that a musical would be very romantic. Angela said it was a great idea. If you don't want to I can give the tickets to someone at the Jeffersonian."

He saw the flash of disappointment cross her eyes. "No Bones. I would love to go to a musical with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. We'll have dinner, then the musical, then we can think of something else to do in that fluffy bed of yours."

"Hmm. Fine how about you come and pick me up at 6.00?"

"I'll be there at quarter to."

"Sounds good."

"It's better than good Bones, tonights going to be fantastic!"

**...**

**[..BB..]**

**...**

_Jeffersonian Lab. Later that day..._

The day had gone by quickly, after her early start in the day Booth and herself had both respectivley driven separately to each others workplace. There hadn't been a case in weeks and once again she occupied her self busily into an unsolved case from Limbo. Now she lay lazily on her couch, rubbing her temples, desperately trying to soothe her headache. She was miserable, tired, sleep deprived, she didn't want tonight to be a total disaster and she wanted to really enjoy it. Somewhat worried deeply she sighed and buried her head into the pillow trying to get some much needed sleep, only to be disturbed from a voice from the doorway.

"Sweetie- Oh did I wake you?"

She sat up from her position and looked up to her friend. "No, I was just lying down not sleeping, come in Ange.."

Angela walked up smiling with Jayde in her arms, she sat next to her, but her smile quickly disappeared, "Bren? Are you feeling okay? You look pale and peaky.."

Looking up at the worrisome face of her friend she replied, "I'm fine Ange, just didn't sleep well" She tried to reply strong and stern but unlike her usual confident voice her voice sounded so small and weak. Her friend recognized her brief flash of weakness and touched her forehead with one hand whilst supporting baby Jayde with the other.

"Bren, you have a fever." Slightly annoyed Brennan swatted away Angela's hand, "I'm fine Ange.. I really am."

Ignoring her comment Angela replied, "Does Booth know your sick? Are you worried about something? Is there something wrong?.." Angela placed her hand on her back and rubbed it gently.

"I don't know but I assure you I really am fine. Can we talk about something else?" It wasn't a big lie, she wasn't quite fine but there was nothing quite wrong with her either...

She smiled and looked deeply into Brennan's mystical eyes. The artist could easily tell that something was either worrying her or that there's was something wrong with her dear friend. Even though she had been away with Jayde and had only returned working part-time last week, she could tell that her friend had recently lost quite a bit of weight, unusual as Booth was always constantly feeding her, she was pale and had heavy dark circles under her dull eyes and she also always seemed so tired and down. Tempted to go on and challenge her on about the matter, she dropped the topic as Brennan requested and joked trying to delight the mood, "Maybe its the wedding worries, huh?"

**...**

**[..BB..]**

**...**

_Hoover Building_

The clock read 5.17. The last time he looked up at the clock it read 5.15. So what if he was looking each minute, he was excited about going home to his Bones, and the dinner event he had prepared for them at the nearby Italian restaurant. Without trying to look at the clock so often he finished organizing the files he had been reading through and slowly busied himself. As soon as the clock struck 5.30 he was out of there.

"Hey Ange, hows Little Hodgins today?" he casually said as he walked into the Jeffersonian.

"Oh hey Booth, Jayde's fine, she's asleep in my office. You look happy." she eyed the bubbling agent.

"Bones and I are going to have dinner then to a musical, then who knows what!"

"Oh? That's tonight? Surprised Brennan didn't tell me."

He looked around the platform, and found that Bones' wasn't there or anywhere on the platform.

"Where's Bones?"

"She seemed tired and I left her to sleep in her office. Has she been sleeping alright?"

Instantly a worrisome look crossed his features. "Nah, it's the nightmares, and the stress, I honestly don't know whats wrong but I feel like something is. Tonights suppose to be a lighten up the mood day."

"Oh, well you guys have fun and call me if there's anything wrong. I'm gonna head off home soon."

"Ok, I'll see around Ange."

He paced up the stairs, two at a time and into her office. Her lights were turned off and blinds closed, he squinted in the dark and switched on the light. He looked around and found her blanket and pillow were scattered along the floor next to her empty couch. "Bones?" He walked around towards the back of her office and into the bathroom.

The images that came next stunned him, the love of his life lay pale and lifeless on the cold bathroom floor, blood pooled around her beautiful auburn hair.

"BONES!"

* * *

**So yes, there you have chapter 1.**

**Angela and Hodgins baby is named Jayde Christine Hodgins.**

**Bren and Booth are married and living in her apartment.**

**And there is something seriously wrong with Brennan. This story might sound really cliche, but I promise that there will be big surprises coming soon!~**

**Also note that I deleted my story 'The Break in the Heart' as I wasn't really happy with where the story was going, had no idea how to continue it and so on... so I decided to base a little of this story's storyline on the storyline that the other story was going on.. (If that makes any sense at all?) :P**

**Anyhows all comments are really appreciated, I love all sorts of reviews and if there's anything you could say to help out my writing skills, styles etc. I'm keen on listening to improve..**

**Also tell me how this story should continue or any future ideas this story could follow~~~**

**Cheers :)**

**(Counter to next Bones episode 15 Days)**


End file.
